jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Azazea Vos
Azazea Vos, priorly known as Azazea Silri of the Nightsister clan "The Nightspider Clan" of Dathomir. Dathomir was her home world where she was born and raised for the better part of her life. Azazea was a very unique female, she was a Kiffar and had the teachings of the Nightsisters making her a feirce and lethal opponent in combat. Biography Background "It is a different war the Sith wage, a thing of silence and shadow. They strike from the darkness, hiding from the face of the galaxy, until all Jedi are exterminated. No matter whether the Sith or the Republic rules…it is the dark side that shall reign, unchecked. —it is like a hunger." ''- Azazea Vos'' After the death of the great Nightsister and mother Angel Silri, Azazea was plundered into the great eclipse of the force, where she became lost and learned more about herself then she could even fathum was possible. Her teachings came from Dathomir of the Nightsisters. She studied and let the force completely embrace her entirety. "Azazea" (Aza-zeh-ah) meant of the people, which if you put her name together it made a strong meaning as a young leader. As a Nephilim, which in fact were called the "Watchers." The Nephilim were offspring of mortal women. These skills tended to take the forefront in their middle-road approach to problems; As a Nightsister also practiced a form of Force Immunity that crossed Force-based training with increased mental conditioning, allowing her to better withstand outside mental influences, including Force-based attacks. This allowed her protection from such powers as fear, stun and paralytic effects. Still today she serves as a Nightsister of Dathomir, were she is now more powerful and knowledgeable then any matriarch in the past. She is an expert in Dueling and has perfected her skills with two weapons at a time. She continues to serve her interests and holds her power as she uses it to gain access to what she desires. She has now been revived from the netherworld of the force to release her chaos on those who harmed her and to make their deaths slow and agonizing. Her Cruelty goes unmatched in darkness. Appearance http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Kiffu_Guardians Azazea stands 1.73 meters tall, she has a devine figure as her body is athletically fit. Her eyes are a light blue, sometimes a redish color when she is in a rage. She has black and red hair and wears it up in braided pony tails. She has a human appearance aside from her heritage Kiffar markings of clan Vos. Her face has a thick red stripe across her eyes as well as she also has a black Nightsister tattoo strip going down her lower lip aswell as other tattoos along her body''.'' http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Nightsisters Weapons Weapons: Primary: • 1 Azazea Custom-Hilt Red Bladed Lighsaber • 2 Custom Nighsister Tribal Knife Secondary:• 1 Extended Lava crystaled Lightwhip • 1 Blue/Silver Naomi-Hilted Lightsaber Equipment :• 1 IR/Thermal Goggles • 1 Azazea Bio Hazard Breathing Respirator (Camaas) Force Powers Top Powers: Spaceship/Fleet • 3 Superiority Fighter Wyvern Z-Wing's • 1 "The Máistir" Fan-Blade Fighter • 1 L-Wing Concept Superiority Advanced Fighter Ground Forces • 2 ACZ Reaper-Class Field Sniper Mech • 4 BX-series droid commando's Accomplishments/Goals Accomplishments: • Has lived through the dark ages of the sith and order 66. Rank within the Kuffar: '• Sheyf '(Guardian of Kiffu and Kiffex) '• Kiffu Guardian Máistir Scáthaigh '(Top Rank Mastershade) '• 'Fórsa Máistir '''(Force Master) ''• Faobhar Máistir' '(Blade Master) • Máistir Aon Píolótaigh' (Master Ace Pilot) Rank within the Nightsisters: ''• ''Tribal Nightsister (Rank below Nightsister Matriarch) • Master Spell Caster (Mastered certain Force and Spell moves) Goals: *To become a sucessor to all, both in politics and combat. Family [http://www.jedivsith.com/memberlist.php?mode=viewprofile&u=1492 • 'T'Challa Vos] '• '''Angel Silri ''• ''All Kiffu and Nightsisters Storyline '''Training "A world known not for its subtlties, the strong reign while the weak must survive in darkness" - Angel Silri''''' Her training started at an early age, as a Nightsister Initiate she learned the basic fundamentals of the way of the sisterhood. She grew up in rank as she gained more knowledge and advanced her skills. In 237 ABY She witnessed the assassination of both her mother and teacher Angel Silri by her master Archangel the Despot. Not quite understanding but having a fear of being in danger, she flead from Dathomir to Kiffu, where she learned of her other heritage that her mother had kept hidden from her. Come to find out she was also part Kiffar and knowing this filled the empty spots in her mind about why she was always considered a exile amongst her peers on Dathomir at the Citadel. While on Kiffu she advanced her ranking to Mastershade after going through the multiple trials and skill tests. But only after many years did she advance to that stage and she continued her advancement all the way up to Sheyf of the Kiffar. She now serves the people of Kiffu and Kiffex but also seemingly has her own Ideals behind closed doors as she still holds onto her sith and dark ways. OOC Singing: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DhUBdyA1eIM Ideal: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zwYxAWwvsik Dance with me: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yTfeN46WAOs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=46izZS3qT4E